Volver
by inve
Summary: Summary: Después de que Edward deja a bella en luna nueva, pasan 6 años, que pasara cuando se reencuentren…. Bella casada con hijos? …volverá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M. yo solo juego con ellos**

Summary: Después de que Edward deja a bella en luna nueva, pasan 6 años, que pasara cuando se reencuentren…. Bella casada con hijos? …volverá el amor?

Edward POV

Después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Bella desde aquella vez…

Hay días en que me arrepiento de todo porque con ella conocí el amor, me gustaría saber que es feliz pero no si soy capaz de soportarlo.

Acabamos de mudarnos a Chicago, el lugar el que nací antes de convertirme en vampiro. La familia estaba entusiasmada con todo esto. Esme no paraba de decorar la nueva casa, Carlisle esta feliz por todos, Alice esta contenta de ir de compras, Emmet esta feliz con su nuevo video juego, Rosalie esta arreglando los autos y Jasper leyendo un libro…. En si todos parecían felices pero se que lo hacen por mi después de haber decidido de volver de estar con ellos desde que deje a Bella.

Durante 6 años, he vivido escondiendo de todos, hubo un tiempo en que me distraje durante un año y par de meses para atrapar a Victoria. Desde aquello no había ni un solo día en dejar de pensar en Bella

Cerré los ojos recordando los momentos en que he vivido con ella, me hacia sentir completo, recuerdo sus ojos chocolates, su cabello, cuando se mordía el labio era tan encantadora, sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaban… me acuerdo todo de ella pero la extraño demasiado algunas veces pienso que no debí haberla dejado y otra parte creo que hice lo correcto seguramente ahora tendría 25 años, no he sabido nada de ella ¿Qué ha sido de ella? Me pregunta mentalmente. Entonces escuche pasos danzando hasta mi habitación es…

-Alice-dije tranquilamente.

-Hola Edward! Como esta? Sabes todos queremos ir al centro comercial-dijo emocionada. Sabia que lo hacia para distraerme de todo que me recuerde a ella pero al decir eso me hizo acordar que a Bella no le gusta ir de compras, en si todo me recuerda ella hasta las pequeñas cosas.

-Lo lamento Edward-dijo apenada, sabia que lo hacia por mi bien

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-dije.

-Entonces, vienes?-dijo mentalmente emocionada.

-Ya lo viste, para que decirlo?-burle

-Quiero oírlo-dijo maliciosamente

-Si, si iré-dije amargadamente

-Perfecto! Ahora cámbiate, salimos en una hora así que… -dijo mientras sacaba una camisa y unos jeans- hazlo.

Y se fue a prepara a toda la familia para ir al centro comercial. Otro día mas para mi dolor y sin mi amor, espero que en algún lugar en donde este se encuentre bien….Bella.

Estuvimos todo la mañana y parte de la tarde en el centro comercial, algunas veces me da miedo Alice y tiene problemas muy graves con las compras, tendré que buscar un centro de ayuda para compradores compulsivo, al pensar esto, Alice me lanzo una mirada fulminante " _si lo llegas hacer, tu precioso Volvo será polvo"._

Seguimos caminando con millones de bolsas en la mano, fuimos a dejar las bolsas en el auto, Alice dijo que se había olvidado de comprar algo y nos miramos.

- Acompáñenme, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… - dijo dando saltitos y con un pucherito que nadie se resistía.

Una hora des pues, todos llevamos cinco bolsas más cada uno.

Al caminar hacia fuera, Alice tuvo una visión de una niña que iba a ser atropellada "_Edward ve rápido_", iba a ocurrir a dos cuadras del centro, fui lo mas rápido que pude hacer humanamente, la niña me hizo recordar a bella.

-Entonces la vi….

* * *

Hola!

Les gusto?

Porfa dejen reviews

XOXO

Nos leemos…


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece sino a S.M. yo solo juego con los personajes**

Capitulo 2

Edward POV

La niña estaba corriendo iba a cruzar la esquina, justo en ese momento un auto venia a alta velocidad, así que corrí vampíricamente sin que nadie se de cuenta. La niña parecía distraída, no veía por donde caminaba se tropezó en la mitad de la calle, la agarre antes que se cayera y me movía hacia la vereda y vi el auto seguir su camino sin darse cuenta.

La agarre con cuidado, olía a sangre y me di cuenta que se raspo la rodilla. Se movió de mis brazos y me miro con sus ojitos celestes de confusión esa mirada me hacia acordar a Bella. Su sangre no me molestaba al ser una niña no se sentía mucho, que bueno que anoche casé, olí su esencia es una combinación extraña como a fresias pero mas dulzón.

-¿Estas bien?- dije mirando su rodilla raspada- ¿Te duele?- le toqué la herida

Iba ha llamar a Carlisle, pero ahí venían toda la familia caminando. Todos parecían curioso pero excepto Alice, trate de leer su mente pero me bloqueaba.

Leí un pensamiento que no era de mi familia, un pensamiento masculino

"¿_Donde esta Lizzie? Estaba a mi lado recién, como me pude haber distraído, si bella lo supiera… "pensó_ desesperado,

-Cada vez estaba mas cerca, dijo ¿Bella? Será la misma Bella, no puede ser capaz de haber oído mal, todo esto me esta afectando.

Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar, como buen medico se acerco a Lizzie

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Carlisle, repitiendo las misma pregunta- ¿Puedo?-dijo cariñosamente, acercándose a ella y mirando su frente.

-¿Donde esta mi papi?- dijo con miedo. _"quienes son porque me miran raros, sus ojos son diferentes ¿Donde esta mi papi? Mi mami me dijo que no hable con extraños"._

Lizzie parecía ser muy observadora sobre nosotros y madura para su edad, puede ser que sea hija de… no seria mucha coincidencia. Esto huele que tuvo que ver Alice.

Mi familia se iba acercando poco a poco para no asustar a Lizzie.

Sentimos que venia alguien, todos nos pusimos alerta pero antes escuche sus pensamientos y era el padre de Lizzie.

-Es el padre- dije a velocidad vampirica para que no escuche Lizzie al que a parecer me miro.

Entonces me di cuenta que todavía la tenia agarrada y la solté con cuidado.

-¡LIZZIE! Lizzie- grito un hombre, viéndonos a nosotros primeros con cierta curiosidad. Y especialmente a mí

Después se fijo quien estaba al lado mío.

Lizzie no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho su grito.

El hombre venia desesperado al verla de cerca, cuando llego a ella, el la abrazo con mucha efusividad, la niña la abrazo con la misma intensidad y ella comenzó a llorar al ver a su papa. El hombre era joven, tendría unos 28 o 29 años, de 1,80, cabello rubio y de ojos celestes, iguales al de su hija, se nota el parecido que tiene físicamente.

Esa muestra de afecto me hizo sentir extraño, con lo que alguna vez soñé yo con Bella. Poder tener hijos con ella y una familia, con una hermosa niña hermosa como Bella.

Esos sueños murieron el día que la deje en el bosque, fue el peor día de mi vida.

El padre la alzo y la beso en la mejilla.

-Me tenias tan preocupado- dijo- que sea la ultima vez que te vayas así nada mas sin avisarme.

-Lo siento, papi- dijo Lizzie

-¿Qué te paso, amor?- le dijo, mirando su frente.

-Me tropecé –dijo Lizzie- el señor bonito dijo que mi iba cural-mirando a Carlisle.

-Es curar, amor-dijo su padre, mirándola con ternura.

-La iba revisar, si me permite-hablo Carlisle educadamente.

-¿Es doctor?- pregunto

Carlisle iba a contestar, cuando una voz nos interrumpió

-Tom! -

No puedes ser.

* * *

Hola!

Que les pareció? Les gusto o no? Será Bella? nos traerá alguna sorpresa?

Esta semana no voy a poder actualizar hechizo de amor, será el fin de que viene

Dejen reviews

XOXO…


End file.
